


A Warm Blanket of Snow

by choasblast03



Series: The Mental Blender [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Serious, Slow Burn, alice is a bean, also jerrys are grand, gramma rose, i wonder where that will come into play, is that ralph in the character tags 0.0, kara is a mom, luther is a handyman, this is gonna be cute, uncle adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choasblast03/pseuds/choasblast03
Summary: They would make a really cute familyBut i wanna go into the logostics of that..The group are now in Canada. Alice goes to school. Kara picks up work cleaning houses and watching kids in the neighborhood. Luther is a general handyman and does work loading ships in the nearby harbor. Life is seeming.. normal, but the family dynamic hasn't fully clicked in yet.The story will be in Shorts. LOTS OF EM!! the plot will be slow, and I mean really slow, but you will get a lot of cute family dynamic with the Kara crew.FLUFFY SLICE OF LIFE! There will be seriousness to it though, as family comes with problems





	A Warm Blanket of Snow

Mornings are always quiet. Of course the initial bustle can be noisy, with everyone getting up. Kara going to make breakfast for Alice as she shuffles and thumps around her room to get ready for school. The plate hardly hits the table before the food sitting on it is enjoyed and appreciated and then the little one gets on the bus. After the rush Kara is alone, Luther usually already gone to the harbor hours before. So she takes a breath, shoulders unwinding, to find her favourite chair in the kitchen to watch the morning birds. She lets her fingers play invisible keys along the table, noting the dust she’ll get to later with a small glance.

It may seem like she’s nodding off. Like she’s bored. She’s anything but. A warmth has bloomed in her chest since they got this house and she feels more alive than ever.

They’d stayed with Rose’s brother for so long, it was nice to be able to stretch out with their own space. Rose still visits of course -she’s family. Alice taken to calling her Gramma Rose, while Adam was dubbed Uncle. A smile graces Kara’s lips as she remembers the first time Alice ran up to the boy with those words. He looked so stunned, blushed and looking a bit annoyed despite the obvious happiness it gave him, exhibit A, he hugged back. They had such a rocky start it was almost a miracle the friendship has come so far.

One of Kara’s most cherished memories, kept in the family scrapbook, comes across her thoughts.

It was a small moment, on a morning quite like this. The school race was on and in the flutter, through all the shuffling of last minute homework and adjusting her coat two words were tossed over Alice’s shoulder as she reached the front porch.

“Thanks Mom!”

Alice went to school like normal, but Kara stood still, fingers beginning to tremble on the plate in her grasp over the sink. Caring for Alice was so natural to her, she even called her ‘daughter’ to a total stranger before they crossed the border, but the ‘mom’ never fully clicked until that second. Her cheeks began to feel tight, so she raised a hand only to feel a tear slip down her face. She laughed to herself, muttering how silly she was to cry with joy over something so normal, before returning to the dishes. That night before Alice went to sleep, Kara’s kiss goodnight to her daughter’s forehead held a more gentle warmth than before.

“Sleep well, I love you.”

She whispered, Alice already fast asleep.

Kara enjoys the quiet mornings, letting her memories replay like bursts of colour flitting by before her eyes. Much like the birds outside the window enjoying the early sun.


End file.
